The Miracle
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Regina and Robin discover that the magic of True Love really can overcome anything and give them the most wonderful gift of all.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **Well, this has been written and sitting in my unpublished folder for about an entire year now. I finally made the decision to publish it today in honor of Robin and all that should have happened for both his character and Outlaw Queen in this entire mess of a storyline.**_

 _ **I would recommend reading the prequel to this, which was written a year ago, before Baby Hood was born on the show and is a little boy called Ian. Its called 'Overcoming'**_

 _ **So Once Upon a Time may have decided to not give Robin and Regina their happy ending, but they will live on forever through me.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Regina sat with a small smile, watching Ian on the floor, a few of his toys spread out in front of him. He was currently fascinated with a plastic key ring fastened with colorful plastic keys of all shapes and sizes.

She loved many things about the toddler but one thing she loved the most was his good behavior, especially for a two year old. Henry at his age had been a nightmare, getting into everything he could get his hands on.

Ian still loved to explore and get into a little bit of trouble but he was several steps down from Henry's level and was more than content to sit and stay and play with his toys if they were in front of him.

Robin had had to work at the sheriff's station and so she usually watched Ian, keeping in her office as she worked. That day she scheduled an hour or two off to take herself to the doctor for the constant stomach pain she'd been having the last several weeks.

For a while she had been stubborn about it, insisting it was nothing but when it didn't go away, Robin practically begged her to go and so there she was.

So it was times like these especially when she was grateful for Ian's good behavior.

Her smile twitched up a little bit more as Ian shook the key ring and let out a peel of laughter, looking up at her with his big blue eyes, and a grin taking over half his face. "Ma!"

"I see, baby. You have your keys." She cooed and he clapped his hands together, laughing again as the plastic keys clacked together noisily.

Ian was the spitting image of his father, blue eyes and brown hair, even taking most of the more pronounced facial features, showing almost no traces of his biological mother.

Regina would have loved him even if he did end up looking like Zelena but looking at a mini-Robin did set her heart at ease.

She shook her head slowly in amusement as he put one of the keys into his mouth and drool started dripping down his chin and hand.

She was about to get up to clean him up when a knock sounded on the door and Dr. Whale entered a second later.

"Good Afternoon, Mayor." He greeted curtly. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm here - how do you think I am?" She retorted.

He pressed his lips together. "Lively as always I see."

She narrowed her eyes for a quick second and his attention was momentarily directed to the toddler on the floor, watching him with wide, curious eyes, still chewing on his keys.

He smiled at the boy and waved and Ian stared at him a moment before lifting his free hand and imitating, waving back.

"Cute." Dr. Whale commented, turning back to Regina and she gave a tight lipped smile in return.

Dr. Whale pulled a pen out of his lab coat pocket and clicked it open, looking at the chart in his hands for a moment before looking up to Regina. "So what seems to be ailing you, Mayor Mills?"

Regina sighed. "It's nothing really. I am mostly here on request of my husband."

Dr. Whale raised his eyebrow. "Okay then, what does your husband think is ailing you?"

She huffed at the slight attitude in his voice but continued, "I have been feeling nauseous the last couple of weeks. It's nothing too severe but sometimes I can't eat what I usually do. Robin is concerned."

"And you're not?"

She shrugged lightly. "Perhaps a little. I don't think it's worth making a fuss over."

Dr. Whale nodded thoughtfully. "Well, we'll just have to see, won't we? Now...when was the date of your last period?"

Her brow rose slowly at the blunt question and then furrowed again a few seconds later as she ran through the dates in her mind. "I did notice that I haven't really gotten it in a while. I know I am not as young as I used to be but I didn't think I was that old - perhaps it's the 30 years of being frozen in time that's catching up to me."

His lips twitched up slightly. "Perhaps but there has been no evidence of our bodies trying to compensate with those 30 years. Now," He cleared his throat lightly, "I have to ask...is there any chance you may be pregnant?"

Regina's face fell suddenly, her lips pulling into a frown and her stomach twisting at the uncomfortable reminder of the impossible. "No." She said confidently.

"Even if you and your husband are being careful - "

She scoffed, cutting him off. "We don't use any protection - we don't need it. I'm my own birth control." She muttered bitterly.

He furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes for a moment before inhaling and answering him. "A long time ago, back in the Enchanted Forest, I drank a potion that rendered me barren. I cannot conceive children."

Dr. Whale blanched and blinked. "Ah. I see." He nodded once and scribbled something on the chart. "Well I will run a few tests on the blood and urine samples you provided." He clicked his pen and placed it back into his pocket. "Let's see if we can find out what's going on. It shouldn't take too long."

Regina nodded. "Thank you."

Dr. Whale nodded in return, waving at Ian once more before he turned and left the room.

As soon as he left, Regina let out a breath and leaned back against the chair, closing her eyes, placing her hand over her stomach. It hadn't been bothering her all morning but it suddenly started churning.

She thought she had come to terms with the fact that she would never have children of her own. She was happy with her family the way it was - she had three beautiful sons and she loved them no less because they weren't her own flesh and blood.

But whenever she was reminded of the situation there was a heaviness on her heart. Her own children with Robin was something that was never going to happen.

She let out a quiet sigh and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling for a few long seconds.

Then she turned her head to check on Ian and sat up quickly at finding the spot where he was sitting empty. Her heart leapt and her widened eyes scanned the room until she found him on the other side, trying to climb onto the chair in the corner.

"Ian!" She called out sharply and the boy instantly stilled, his leg halfway up onto the chair. He looked over his shoulder, innocence in his eyes. "Up?"

She shook her head, her brow furrowing sternly. "No up. You have to sit on the floor baby."

He stared at her for a few seconds and then his little bottom lip poked out in a pout.

"Come down now, Ian." She ordered, firmly but calmly.

The lip poked out more and he slowly lowered his leg and then plopped himself down onto the ground in front of the chair.

"Thank you for listening, baby." She told him and her face softened, smiling at him gently as she pointed back to the area with his toys. "Why don't you come back and play with your toys?"

Ian looked over to his toys and then shook his head quickly. "No!" He cried out and she sighed heavily. He may have been a generally well behaved child but he was still two years old and "No" was still one of his favorite words.

She rose from the doctor's chair and walked over to him. Instantly the pout morphed into a smile and he threw his arms up toward her. "Mama, up!"

She smiled at him and leaned down, lifting him up into her arms and then she sat down in the chair, placing him on her lap. He squealed happily and started bouncing up and down and she tightened her grip around his middle to make sure he didn't fall.

She looked around and spotted a few medical pamphlets on the little table beside her. She grabbed one and raised her brow, scanning over the cover. "Do you have diabetes?" She read the cover and looked down at Ian, sucking on his fist and watching her intently.

"Well I doubt you do but should we read it anyway?"

Ian smiled past his fist and she let out a small, half chuckle. "Very well." She flipped open the pamphlet and started reading.

It was about a half an hour and several pamphlets later that there was another knock on the door and Dr. Whale entered.

He had an odd expression on his face and she frowned as she looked over at him.

She placed down the pamphlets and stood up, walking Ian back over to his toys, kissing his head quickly and sat him down. He happily returned to playing and Regina walked back over to sit back on the doctor's chair.

"Well, what is it?" She asked.

Dr. Whale eyed her thoughtfully and instructed her to lie down. "I would like to run another test, if that's alright with you."

"What kind of test?" She asked, raising a single brow.

He rolled over a cart with a small monitor. "An ultrasound - there's something I need to see."

Her eyes narrowed curiously but she nodded her consent, leaning back and rolling up her shirt to just below her breasts.

Dr. Whale eyed her bare stomach for a quick second and then turned to the ultrasound machine, flicking it on. He grabbed the gel off the cart and squirted a small amount onto the pen.

She watched with a raised brow as he pressed the pen against her abdomen, turning and twisting it, frowning curiously.

He continued to move the pen in circles around her skin until he paused, his brow raising and he pressed a few keys on the keyboard and the image froze.

Regina furrowed her brow, making nothing out but circles of black and white. "What exactly are you looking for?" She asked in mild concern. "A tumor?"

He looked back at her, his lips twitching slightly upwards. "Nothing like that." He assured her, grabbing another small device and switching it on.

A high pitched frequency echoed through the room and her brow shot up. A small squeak from Ian brought her attention to him and his little mouth hung open as he looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound.

He stared into space and then when it didn't happen again, he returned to his toys happily and she looked back to Dr. Whale.

"What is that?"

"A doppler...it picks up sound." He explained.

"Sound?" She echoed with a scoff. "What are you expecting to hear?"

There was a few more loud crackles as he pressed it against her skin and moved it around and then the white-noise faded and there was a quick, soft, thumping sound now echoing through the room.

"That." He said shortly and she furrowed her brow in confusion, shaking her head.

"What is that?"

"That, Mayor Mills," He turned to her, a small smile playing on his lips, "Is your child's heart beat."

It took a few seconds for the words to register and she forgot to breathe as she stared at him. Finally she took a short, shallow breath in. "Excuse me?" She asked slowly, her voice low.

"I ran all the tests, your bloodwork and urine test both came back with the same results. Bloodwork never lies but given what you explained I had to run these tests to double check myself."

He motioned to the monitor, still paused on the sonogram. "There is the visual proof and you are hearing the audio proof. You are pregnant."

Her lips parted in shock as she stared at the image on the screen and the quiet sounded bubbling from the doppler still pressed against her abdomen sounded like rapidly approaching thunder, shaking her down to the very core.

She took a few, deep, even breaths and slowly shook her head. "It's..." She cleared her throat, tightening her jaw but she couldn't look away from the image on the monitor. "That's impossible." She whispered.

"Apparently not." Dr. Whale answered. "I am a man of science...but I have now seen magic do things that science couldn't dream of. You say it was magic that cursed your womb...well, if you believe in that, perhaps it was magic that un-cursed it as well."

She blinked slowly and glanced to him, furrowing her brow. "I'm sorry?"

"What you and your husband have - you would say its true love, would you not?"

She inhaled sharply, her eyes widening slightly. "I suppose." She said quietly. She believed Robin was her soul-mate and she believed they loved each other and though she had seen true love in action, it was her own true love with Henry that broke the second curse on Storybrooke, she never even thought it could do something like this.

"There you have it." Dr. Whale said with a small smile. "Impossibilities aside, the proof is all here. Congratulations, Mayor...you're going to have a baby."

She stared at him in stunned silence and just listened to the impossible sound filling the room. Then completely out of her control, her eyes pricked with tears as a swell of emotion flooded her as it finally clicked what his words and that sound meant.

Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle any noise that was threatening to make its way out. The sound was fast and light, almost matching the sound of her own heart now pounding in her ears.

A baby. Her baby. And she was listening to its heart beat - it was alive and real, living within her and had been, unbeknownst to her for the last several weeks.

Dr. Whale removed the doppler from her stomach and the sound disappeared and her eyes lifted to his in alarm. He smiled at her reassuringly and placed the doppler back on the cart.

"I will give you a few minutes alone to process...I know it must be a big shock for you. I'll come back to explain where to go from here."

Regina nodded dumbly and he stood up, leaving the monitor on with the sonogram image still up and then left the room.

Her eyes slowly trailed back to the monitor and focused on the small white lump in the middle of the image - it looked like barely anything but it was there and it was real.

With Dr. Whale out of the room, she finally released the sob that had been building in her throat and a few tears trickled helplessly down her cheeks.

It all felt like a very real dream - it was too good to be true. How could this happen? True Love was supposed to be able to break any curse but could it have really broken this one?

Her abdomen was still sticky from the gel but she didn't care, pressing her hands there, still keeping her eyes on the image of the fetus growing inside.

Before she knew it her vision became blurry and it was only then she realized she was crying and the pathetic sounding noises were coming from her.

A joy she didn't know she could feel washed over her as she fully took in the realization that impossible had become possible. She was pregnant with Robin's baby.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the chair, her hands still placed over her abdomen and she swore she could now feel the living presence from within.

"Mama?" A small voice reached her ear and she gasped, opening her eyes, blinking away the tears as she looked toward the sound.

Ian was now standing beside her, looking up at her in concern, the pout once again on his lips. "Mama cwy?"

She let out a laugh, a smile overtaking her features and she sat up, quickly wiping at her wet cheeks before leaning down to lift him onto her lap.

Another half laugh/half sobs bubbled from her lips as she looked down at Ian, brushing his hair away from his forehead. "It's okay baby." She told him, her voice thick.

"Mama's crying because she's happy."

Ian tilted his head, furrowing his little brow in a way that reminded her so much of Robin. She let out another small cry and pulled him against her chest, burying her face in his hair, pressing a few kisses to his head.

Ian gripped onto her shirt and held on tightly. She was sure he didn't understand what was going on and she didn't know how to explain it to him - or even if she could get the words out.

She let out a few, deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down and smiled, her cheek still resting lightly on Ian's head as she looked back at the sonogram.

"You're going to have a new brother or sister, Ian." She whispered to him and at the words, a few more tears trickled down her cheeks.

All she had ever wanted was a family, people to love and who would love her. She didn't care how she got that family and she was more than happy with the family she had...but this was an extra special something.

A little life that she thought could never exist, now existed by the power of her and Robin's love alone. In that moment she thought her heart would truly burst.

The little boy on her lap she loved with all her heart - he was her son but there was always going to be that little tug of reminder that he was a product of something she could never have.

Something she thought she could never have - but something that now grew within her. She loved Henry - the product of Emma and Neal. She loved Roland - Robin's flesh and blood and Marian's. She loved Ian - also Robin's and her dreadful sister.

But the small dot on the screen, barely an inch long, was hers. The literal living creation of her and Robin, made by love.

She continued to hold Ian against her chest, never taking her eyes off the screen until Dr. Whale came back several minutes later.

He explained to her that she was 10 weeks into her pregnancy, almost out of her first trimester and the fetus was a normal, healthy size which was a hopeful sign the pregnancy would continue as normal.

She couldn't believe she had gone nearly three months and not known. Granted, she thought it was impossible but to not even have an inkling that there was a living being now inside her body.

He went over with her all the pre-natal care and said he'd like to see her back in a couple weeks to do another check up. He then printed off several copies off the sonogram and gave them to her, congratulation her again.

The smile did not leave her lips as Dr. Whale left, and she packed up Ian and his things and went to sign out. The woman at the front desk gave her an odd look as she signed out and set up another appointment.

Even though the cold-hearted mayor had warmed up in the last several years it was unusual for anyone to see her that happy. She ignored the stares, too happy to care and headed out to her car.

Her first thought was that she had to tell Robin. She couldn't wait to share the miraculous, joyous news with him. For a few seconds, she debated waiting until he got home from work but with her heart racing, and excitement pulsing through her veins, she knew she couldn't wait another minute to tell him.

She drove immediately towards the sheriff's station, her fingers tapping anxiously against the steering wheel, occasionally stealing glances through the rearview mirror to Ian in his carseat.

In just under five minutes she arrived at the station and practically leaped out of the car, quickly unbuckling Ian and taking him into her arms.

She walked into the station and Emma and her father both looked up in surprise at the clearly frazzled looking mayor.

"Regina?" Emma asked, sitting up in her seat as Regina looked around for any sign of her husband.

"Where's Robin?" She asked shortly.

"He's out on a job - should be back in a minute." Emma responded. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She answered quickly and her lips twitched up for a second at the thought and then she sighed heavily, her nerves and excitement getting the better of her.

She huffed, her lips pulling together. "You two idiots are just sitting here and sent him out?"

Emma and David raised their brow in a matching look. "It was his turn - we went out earlier - its an easy job...like I said, he should be back in a minute." Emma shook her head. "What's going on, Regina? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She replied. "I just really need to speak with him about something."

Emma and her father exchanged slightly concerned looks and Emma slowly stood, approaching her like she was a frightened animal, slowly extending her arms. "How about I take the baby?"

Regina snapped her gaze to her, her eyes widening and she straightened up protectively. "What baby?" She demanded.

Emma raised her brow and looked pointedly at Ian. "The one in your arms? You look like you're about to jump out of your skin, Regina."

"Oh." She relaxed, glancing quickly down at Ian and then nodded. "Yes, of course, take him." She leaned in toward Emma and Ian outstretched his arms seeing Emma.

Emma smiled as she took him into his arms. "EMMMMMMMMMA!" The little boy exclaimed as soon as he was rested against her hip.

"Hi there cutie." She answered happily and gently tickled his belly, causing him to erupt in giggles and then she turned back to Regina, now rubbing her hands anxiously in front of her, clutching her bag protectively to her front.

"Is there something we can help you with Regina?" David asked. "Does it have to be Robin?"

She flashed a look over to him. "Yes, _Charming_ , I need my husband."

He raised his hands in the air. "Alright...sorry, just trying to help."

He sent a silent look of alarm to his daughter and she returned it, shrugging helplessly. She walked back to her chair and took a seat, fastening Ian in her lap, watching carefully as he smiled and fiddled happily with her badge.

Just as predicted, the door came swooping open just a couple minutes later and Robin filtered in, holding a very drunk Leroy by his arm.

"Again Leroy?" Emma commented dryly as they walked through the room towards the cell.

Robin's eyes widened for a moment at the sight of his toddler son on Emma's lap but continued pushing Leroy towards the cell.

"I didn' do'nuffin wrong." Leroy insisted in a slurred voice pressing himself up against the bars once Robin closed the door.

"You're just here until you can sober up, mate." Robin told him calmly. "We don't need you causing any trouble."

Leroy grumbled under his breath and slunk over to the cot, plopping himself down, crossing his arms.

Robin turned and looked inquisitively over at Emma who was holding his son and then he spotted Regina standing near David's desk.

"Regina?" He instantly took in the appearance of his usually calm wife, walking towards her in concern. "What are you doing here? Is he alright?" He looked over to Ian, though the little boy looked more than happy bouncing on Emma's lap.

"He's fine." Regina assured him quickly, reaching out to take his hands in hers. "I need to talk to you."

He looked back to her, his head tilting and brow furrowing, just as Ian had done just before and a smile threatened to break across her lips. "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly a few times. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course." He nodded and looked to David beside him. "We're going to take the interrogation room."

"Be my guest." David nodded, watching the couple's exchange curiously.

Regina looked at both father and daughter, her face growing serious. "If either of you listen in, I will have your heads."

"Regina." Robin scolded lightly in surprise.

She rolled her eyes. "Figuratively."

"Got it." Emma said. Regina nodded and still holding Robin's hand led him into the interrogation room, shutting the door behind them.

Robin watched her in curious concern as she walked toward the table and sat down her bag, letting out a breath before turning to face him.

"Regina, love, what is it?"

She met his eyes and the smile she'd been forcing back slowly crawled across her lips and she shook her head. "I'm not sure where to begin." She cleared her throat, getting thick again with emotion, and turned around to rifle through her bag.

She pulled out one of the copies of the sonogram and her smile widened as she once again took sight of it and then turned back to Robin.

She strode over to him in a few quick steps and thrust the photopaper into his hands.

He furrowed his brow and looked down at it, squinting in confusion. "What's this? It looks like, oh...what did you call it, a...sonogram?. Like we had of Ian."

She nodded, her smile now threatening to take over her entire face. "It is a sonogram, yes...but its not Ian's."

"Then whose is it?" He shook his head, still looking at the sonogram.

She took a breath. "Ours." She answered, her voice cracking.

She watched intently as he processed the information. His face slackened in shock and he slowly looked up from the sonogram to meet her eyes. "What?" He whispered.

She licked her lips and nodded quickly. "I went to the doctor, as you suggested, and he ran a couple different tests and they all proved the same results."

Robin's eyes slowly widened, his lips twitching upward as his eyes brightened with hope and disbelief.

She laughed softly, in pure joy. "I don't know how its possible but... I'm pregnant." Her voice cracked again and she reached out to cover her his hands with hers, nodding down towards the sonogram. "And that is our baby."

He stared at her in stunned silence for a second or two and then his eyes drifted down to the sonogram. "Our..." He trailed off, his voice getting caught in his throat and he shut his mouth, swallowing thickly.

When he looked back at her, his eyes were glistening and she could feel her own tears pricking at her eyes. "Are you serious?" He whispered.

She nodded, grinning madly. "Yes, Robin, I'm serious. This was just taken not even an hour ago. And I heard it, Robin. I heard its heart beating - it's real and alive and it's ours."

She barely had time to finish the last of her sentence before a grin overtook his features and in one solid swoop, closed the distance between them, securing the sonogram in the palm of his hand, but gently grabbing her face in his hands and bringing her lips down for a searing kiss.

A laugh bubbled out of her throat and into his mouth and she grabbed onto his arms, a few tears trickling down her cheeks as she kissed him back.

Then he started laughing, little bursts of audible joy, in between fervent, quick kisses.

His hands moved to her hair, as they so loved to do, and he pressed his forehead against hers and they reveled in the other's silent joy, no words needing to be spoken for the moment.

Eventually he slowly pulled back, moving his hands back to her cheeks, wiping away the tears as she smiled up at him.

"I don't understand...you said it was impossible..."

"I thought it was." She said and bit her lip softly. "I felt something happen to me that day I took the potion...it was painful and awful." Her smile faded slightly at the memory and so did his as he watched her.

"I could feel it...that I was empty there."

"Then how...?" He shook his head slowly and she shrugged.

"I...I don't know. I mean, Dr. Whale thought it was...true love." She smiled hesitantly and his eyes widened. "That it was magic that caused the curse so it was magic that undid it. And I don't know, Robin, but it's the only thing that explains it right now."

He nodded slowly and then the smile returned to his lips. "Of course it makes sense. After all our love has seen us through, through all the heart break, and years of separation, and here we stand, together...how could it not be powerful enough to break such a curse."

His hands left her face and traveled down to rest at her hips, his thumbs gently pressing against her abdomen.

"Years ago...we both would have thought it impossible to find love again. Yet here we are. That kind of love, Regina, its powerful. Our love brought us the impossible." She smiled brightly, leaning into him as he grinned at her and moved his hands inward, to completely cover her abdomen, the sonogram pressed in the center. "It gave us a child." His voice broke.

He laughed again, looking down where his hands covered her stomach. "I can't believe it...It's a miracle." He whispered and then looked back into her eyes. They both were shining with love and joy and hope. "We're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby." Regina echoed joyfully and he slowly pulled her in so their bodies were pressed together and then leaned in for another, more gentle, and sweet kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, nuzzling her nose with his after they parted. She smiled, bringing her hand to the back of his head and kissing him again.

He let out a shuddering breath as they pulled apart a minute later and looked down at his hand, where the sonogram lay now crinkled. "Oh.." He sniffed, his lips twitching up sheepishly. "I've appeared to have crushed it."

She laughed and shook her head in amusement. "It's alright...I've got a few copies."

He smiled at her adoringly. "You are always prepared for everything."

She lifted her brow with a slight smirk. "Well I can tell you for certain I was not prepared for this." She sighed quietly, shaking her head. "Not even in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine this to be a possibility."

He hummed. "Well, it just goes to prove how True Love can accomplish anything."

She smiled, nodding once. "I guess I have to start believing it now." She brought her hand to his cheek, feeling the wet tear tracks against her hand. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He shook his head lightly.

"For being here...for loving me...for giving me my happy ending."

He tilted his head, smiling as his lips lightly kissing the inside of her palm. "You've given me mine as well." One of his hands moved to cover hers, rubbing his finger against the gold band on her finger, while the other found her abdomen, protectively covering the child that grew inside.

Her eyes flickered over to the tattoo on his wrist and as per usual, her heart fluttered at the sight of it. Robin had been hers since his return from New York and they were married just over a year after that...yet she sometimes still doubted this all could be all be happening to her.

Sometimes it felt like forever ago that she ran away from him that day in the tavern...sometimes it felt like it just happened and she would be stuck in a miserable life and loveless marriage, leaving the man with the lion tattoo behind her.

But the man with the lion tattoo stood before her now, stood by her side always, loving her, as her husband, and now...the father of her child.

Her eyes crinkled up as a happy smile spread across her face and then her eyes closed as he leaned in for another kiss.

Her lips moved slowly and gently against his and they got lost in each other until they couldn't breathe anymore.

They met each other's gaze, shared matching grins and then she leaned into his embrace, resting her head against his chest as his arms surrounded her, keeping her close.

She closed her eyes, smiling in contentment as she listened to the sound of his heart beating, remembering the sound of their child's.

They remained in silence for another minute or so before she smirked at feeling his chest rumble as he laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" She asked, squeezing her fingertips against his chest but not lifting her head, content to stay where she was.

"I was just thinking..." His voice was loud and smooth against her ear. "We are going to have four children now...and if this one is also a boy...we will have four boys...ranging from teenager to infant."

She inhaled slowly and then slowly pulled away to look up in his eyes, smirking. "I am up for the challenge if you are."

He chuckled lightly, his eyes twinkling down at her. "With you by my side - always." He pecked her nose with his lips and she scrunched up her nose in the adorable way he loved so much.

"They will be a handful - but Henry and Roland are such good brothers to Ian...boy or girl, they will be the same to this one."

"No doubt." Regina agreed with a smile. "When should we tell them? I am sure they'd be thrilled with the news."

She laughed quietly. "Well Ian already knows."

He raised his brow, smiling. "I don't quite think a two year old grasps the concept of pregnancy."

"No I don't think so." She agreed and then shrugged. "Well, typically, they say to wait until after the first trimester to tell people because there's a lesser risk for something to go wrong."

He frowned at the thought, his brow pressing together. "So when is that?"

"For me? About two weeks."

His brow rose. "Two weeks? You are that far along?"

She nodded, pressing her lips together. "Yes - almost three months now." She shook her head with a slight roll of eyes. "I can't believe I didn't notice such a drastic change in my own body."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "You couldn't have known - you didn't think it was possible."

"I know but still - god and to think if you hadn't pushed me into going we might not have known for a little while longer."

"Well surely we would have noticed eventually." He smirked, rubbing her still flat abdomen.

Her eyes widened at the thought. "That would have been something of a shock - especially when it starts moving."

He laughed at the image of his wife, horrified as something moved inside her mysteriously expanding abdomen. She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a gentle shove. "It would not be funny, Robin. I would have had a heart attack. I nearly did when I heard its heartbeat."

"Well you needn't worry about that - we know now. And as for the boys - its up to you when we tell them but I warn you now, I am not certain I will be able to keep my mouth shut."

Regina nodded, smiling softly. "I don't think I will either."

"Shall we tell them tonight then?"

Regina bit her lip softly in thought. "Henry is supposed to be with Emma tonight but I could ask her if we could take him, at least for dinner to tell him then."

Robin nodded, smiling brightly. "It's a plan then."

"It's a plan." She agreed, covering his hands with hers and smiling.

* * *

Henry was a little suspicious when his mother and Robin showed up at his school, saying there was a change of plans and he'd be coming home with them.

He was even more suspicious when his mother and Robin would not stop smiling at each other the whole ride home.

He had seen his mother happy - especially during the years before Emma came to town and it was just them two. He saw her happy like that again once Robin came into her life.

But he had never seen her this happy, the only time that ever came close was on her wedding day to Robin.

She was constantly wearing a smile and so was Robin.

He sat at the kitchen table, doing his homework, feeling like he was in some sort of weird fantasy world, as his mother and step-father laughed and practically danced around the kitchen as they prepared dinner.

He knew they were an affectionate couple but they were never so obvious about it in front of other people, especially him or his brothers. They held hands or hugged and even the occasional light kiss they would share in front of them.

Now Robin didn't spend more than a minute without his arms around her, even when she swatted at him, mockingly yelling at him for being in the way while she worked.

Henry knew the difference between her fake annoyance and her real annoyance and he knew that Robin did as well. Robin would give her her space when she gave him that look but that look now was coupled with joy and a thousand-watt smile.

He looked across the table where Roland sat doing his homework, occasionally giggling at his parents' behavior but seemingly unaware that there was anything wrong it and forget about Ian, the two year old was fully enjoying his cheerios, unaware of anything going on around him.

After about a half an hour of this constant odd behavior, he sat down his pencil and turned in his chair to face them.

"Are you guys high?"

The sudden question caught their attention and they both turned to the teenager at the table, eyeing them skeptically.

"What?" Robin asked, stifling a laugh.

"Henry!" Regina half scolded.

"I have never seen you act like this...ever. It's really weird."

They shared a look with each other and Henry didn't fail to notice the knowing glint in their eyes. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "There is something going on here...what is it?"

Regina smiled at him warmly. "We will tell you when dinner is ready, Henry."

"But you're alright?" He asked, raising his brow in concern.

"Perfectly." Regina nodded and walked over to him, running her hand over his hair affectionately. "Don't worry, Henry. Everything's fine."

"Okay..." He nodded slowly and she dropped a light kiss to his forehead before returning to the counter to continue prepping dinner.

For the next half hour, Henry continued to watch in silent confusion as they giggled - actually giggled! - and flirted with each other.

He and Roland helped set the table just as the lasagna was finishing up. Once it was done, Regina covered the tray with tin foil to keep it warm and brought it over to the table.

As the delicious smell of his mom's famous lasagna filled the air and his senses, and his stomach rumbled with hunger, he almost forgot about the secret they were hiding. Almost.

When they didn't take a seat, instead standing at the edge of the table, their hands entwined, Henry forgot about the dinner and focused on his parents.

"Alright," Regina started with a smile, "As you have guessed there is something we have to tell you boys."

Roland looked up at the plural form of the word, realizing Regina was talking about him too. He kept his attention on her but licked his lips eagerly awaiting to eat dinner.

"It's pretty big news." She continued and Henry's brow rose quietly, now even more intrigued. "It's something that is going to affect our family but hopefully in a very good way."

"What is it?" Henry asked eagerly, wishing they would stop stalling and just tell them.

He didn't think his mother's smile could get any wider but he was wrong.

She looked quickly over at Robin who beamed down at her and nodded.

She inhaled then exhaled deeply and then spoke. "Robin and I...are expecting a baby."

Henry's eyes slowly widened and Roland stopped swinging his legs back and forth at the mention of the word. He looked at Ian, trying desperately to reach for the silverware on the table, completely unaware of the giant news that was just told. Then he looked back at his parents, questioning, "A baby? Like Ian?"

Regina looked at Roland and smiled, nodding her head. "Yes...like Ian."

"Wait, really?" Henry broke in and quickly. "Are you adopting again? Who's pregnant this time?"

Regina gave her eldest a look before she laughed softly, using her free hand to cover her abdomen. "I am."

Henry looked down where her hand rested protectively and his face morphed into one of shock and then slowly looked back up to her eyes, shaking his head. "I thought...I mean, didn't you say you...couldn't?"

After Ian was born, Henry had asked if they were ever planning on having children of their own and Regina had explained to him her situation.

Regina and Robin shared another look, smiling at each other before Robin answered, "We believe it was true love that allowed your mother to become pregnant."

Henry let out a little breath, a smile twitching at his lips. "True love...of course." He was the boy who was literally brought back to life with true love's kiss. He was the boy who had the heart of the truest believer. If there was ever anyone to believe in the magic and power of true love, it was Henry Mills.

He slowly stood up and approached his parents, his smile growing. "So...you're really pregnant?"

She was grinning, her eyes glistening as she nodded. "Yes."

His grin now matched hers and she let go of Robin's hand just in time for Henry to scoop her up in a hug. She could feel herself getting chocked up as she rested her head momentarily against his chest as he hugged her tight.

She still remembered holding him when he was a baby, just a couple weeks old, and now he was as tall as her. Besides Robin, Henry was the one she was looking forward to telling the most. He was her baby and she had hoped he'd be thrilled.

She thought herself the luckiest woman in the world when Henry was placed in her arms, knowing he was hers to raise and love. Fifteen years later and he was there welcoming every new member of their family with love.

She probably cried more that day than she had in the last year, and she partially blamed that on the hormones, but she was also too happy to really care. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the joy that filled her in this moment.

Henry squeezed her tighter for another second before releasing her and they shared a smile before Henry turned to his step-father and hugged him too.

Robin laughed happily, clapping him on the back and Henry pulled back a few seconds later, looking at both of them with a grin. "This is awesome, you guys."

"You really think so?" Regina's smile brightened, reaching out to touch his arm. "Henry, you know just because this child will be my blood doesn't mean I'll love you any less."

He nearly rolled his eyes, giving her a look. "Of course I know that, Mom. You saved my life more times than I can count, once with true love's kiss. I know you love me."

She gave a watery smile and pulled him in for another hug, kissing the side of his head. "I do love you - so very much."

"I love you too, Mom." He answered in her ear.

Regina pulled back when she felt a tug on the side of her skirt and looked down, smiling to find Roland opening his arms to her.

She squatted down to be eyelevel with him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He made a squeak, his face scrunching up. "Moooom, you're squishing me."

She chuckled and loosened her hold. "I'm sorry, darling." She kissed the top of his head and then pulled out of the hug, holding his arms gently as she looked him in the eyes, smiling softly.

"Do you know why we're hugging, Roland?"

The seven year old nodded with a smile. "You said there's going to be a new baby and Henry is happy and you and Papa are happy, so I'm happy too!"

Regina smiled brightly and caressed his cheek softly with the backs of her fingers.

"Come here, my lad." Robin said happily and Roland left Regina's hold, propelling himself into Robin's arms and Robin lifted him with a small grunt.

Father and son grinned at one another and Robin kissed the side of his head affectionately. Roland continued to smile for another few seconds and then his brow crinkled in thought and Robin caught the familiar look.

"What are you thinking, Roland?"

"Well...if there's going to be a _new_ baby...does that mean you don't like Ian anymore? Are you going to give him back?"

Both Regina and Robin's eyes widened. "No!" Robin quickly assured him. "Oh lad, no...we still love Ian very much." He directed his attention to the two year old in question, watching his family with a smile.

"It just means we're going to have another little baby to love." Regina explained. "But we're going to keep Ian, and you," She lightly tapped his chest and he smiled, "And Henry and we're going to love all of you forever."

Roland nodded, smiling happily, sighing in relief somewhat dramatically. "Okay good because I like Ian - he's a good little brother."

"And you, my lad, are a good big brother." Robin said with a smile, rubbing his chest. "And you will be one to the new baby too."

"When will the baby be here?" Roland asked curiously.

"It will be a little while before the baby comes - a few months."

Roland frowned slightly. "Why so long? Can't we just pick him up at the hospital like Ian?"

Regina and Robin glanced at each other, a little warily. He had been too young to explain pregnancy back then and neither of them allowed him near Zelena while she was pregnant, so as far as Roland knew babies were just picked up at the hospital.

He was still a little too young to understand the full concept of pregnancy now but they could not hide it from him.

Regina cleared her throat, smiling slightly as she took the reins of the situation. "Well, Roland, the baby needs time to grow. Right now it's very tiny and it's inside here." She rested her hands over her belly and Roland's eyes widened as he looked down at her.

"It's in there?" He pointed. "Did you eat him?" He asked, slightly horrified.

Regina laughed and shook her head. "No, darling. That's just where babies grow - they grow inside mommies until they are big enough to be outside on their own."

Roland furrowed his little brow in confusion and looked to Henry for confirmation. Henry smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay...if you say so." He shook his head slowly, clearly still not understanding much the amusement of his parents. He turned to look at Robin, "You can put me down now, Papa."

Robin chuckled and ruffled his hair, making him scrunch his face and then he lowered him to the ground.

Once he was on his feet, Roland walked back over to Regina, looking up at her and she peered down at him curiously.

Then he smiled and gently wrapped his little arms around her the best he could, resting his head against her stomach.

Regina lifted her arms in momentary surprise but then rested one hand on Roland's back, smiling softly.

"Hi baby." Roland said against her stomach and Regina inhaled sharply at the sweet, innocent gesture. "I hope you're okay in there - I'm sure Mom is going to take good care of you until you come out. Then we can play together all the time - we'll have lots of fun." He pressed a loud, smacking kiss against her shirt and for the thousandth time that day, Regina's eyes welled up.

She let out a breath and placed her hand on Roland's head, rubbing his hair affectionately, looking up at his father with a proud, watery smile.

He grinned back at her, eyes shining brightly.

Regina hugged Roland against her and he looked up at her. "Do you think he heard me?"

Realistically, Regina knew the fetus probably didn't have working ears yet but she couldn't look into his sweet brown eyes and tell him no. "I think so, Roland. The baby is going to love you so very much for being such a good brother."

Roland grinned happily and hugged her again before releasing her.

"Is it a boy?" Henry asked.

Regina looked up at him with a small smile, shrugging her shoulders once. "It's too early to tell."

Henry nodded with a smile and any further conversation about the baby was deterred by the very loud rumbling of somebody's stomach.

Roland's eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his stomach and then smiled sheepishly, causing the other three to burst into laughter.

"I think someone is hungry." Robin commented, still laughing and Roland nodded eagerly to his father before running back to his seat, eyeing the tray of lasagna.

Henry chuckled and walked back to his seat across from Roland, nearly slapping his hand away as the littler boy tried to reach to open it. Roland pursed his lips in a pout, shooting his brother an annoyed look.

"You have to wait for Mom and Dad." He told him.

Roland sighed, deflating into his seat. "Oh alright..."

Robin took a few steps closer to Regina, placing his hand on her lower back, watching her as she watched the boys interact with a smile, both her hands rested protectively over her belly and tears in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

She slowly shook her head. "I'm wondering how this could possibly be my life...how I'm able to be this happy."

His hand curled around her hip, drawing her in to his side and he nuzzled his nose against her cheek before leaving a feather light kiss in its wake. "You deserve every moment."

She turned to him, her smile widening, matching his and she leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "I love you." She whispered as they parted.

"And I you." He squeezed her hip before letting his hand fall to his side. "Now...what do you say we feed these monsters before they start foaming at the mouth?"

Regina laughed, looking at Roland in particular who looked close to doing the very thing. Robin brushed past her and walked along the side of the table to sit next to Roland.

Regina walked along the other side to sit next to Henry and leaned over the table to uncover the tray. Almost at once, the hungry boys leapt toward the tray and Regina held her hands over it, giving them both a stern look.

They both paused, looking up at her expectantly.

"Like the civilized children I know you are and not wild animals, please." She told them and then slowly moved her hands away.

Henry and Roland looked at each other and Henry smiled, leaning back. "You go first, Roland."

Roland grinned at him. "Thank you Henry!" He grabbed the large spoon and scooped himself out a piece before handing the spoon to his brother.

Regina rolled her eyes slightly in amusement as she sat down, catching Robin's eye from across the way. His hand slid across the table towards her and she reached out to take it, squeezing his hand gently.

The routine was just as it had always been - the five of them eating together - almost like nothing had changed...but something had changed.

A miracle happened that day - a true love miracle. And the Mills-Locksley family would revel in that for the rest of their days.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: A small little fluffy follow up! I may also be adding another final chapter to include the birth of the baby.**_

* * *

Regina glared at the quickly spinning ceiling fan above her. The wooden blades cut through the air with soft splitting sounds. To her it was the only evidence that the damn thing even worked.

It was early June and the weather in Maine never really reached too hot that time of year yet somehow she felt like she was burning alive from the inside out.

About an hour before she had woken up in a sweat and kicked the sheets off of her. She scarcely had any clothing on having shed the light-material nightgown before she went to bed, leaving her in only her underwear.

At first the fan had provided some relief to her sweat-soaked skin but as time drew on, the heat slowly crawled up on her again and the fan was practically useless, spreading only hot air around the room.

Despite the nausea, which had faded only two weeks after her initial visit to Dr. Whale and the discovery of her pregnancy, she had found pregnancy rather easy and enjoyable.

Then she reached month five. Her slowly expanding abdomen was still on the smaller side but large enough where she could feel the extra weight she was carrying.

It wasn't too much of a burden but a little bit of a discomfort after her long days at work.

By the time the last few weeks of May rolled around, Storybrooke's weather took a little jump from cool but comfortable to warm and comfortable.

The rest of the town could leave their houses with no jackets and enjoyed the sunshine.

Regina Mills-Locksley felt like she was walking in a bubble filled with her own fireballs.

It was nearing morning, she could see the beginnings of the sunrise peaking in through the blinds and she had been up for the last hour and knew she would not be going back to sleep.

Her whole body was alight with heat but it was especially hot at the top of her abdomen where the strap of her bra met her skin...and where her husband's arm lay strewn across her as he slept soundly beside her.

She turned her head to look at him and normally she loved to watch him sleep but now she only found herself irritated that he was soundly asleep, completely comfortable while she suffered in her own personal sauna.

Not being able to take the excess heat that radiated from the man she gently shoved at his arm, grimacing at how his skin stuck to hers from the sweat.

He murmured in his sleep and to her annoyance, his lips only twitched up in a smile and he tightened his hold on her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed a hold of his wrist, shoving his arm forcefully off of her body.

The force of the shove slapped his arm against his thigh, instantly jolting him awake. "Wha..?" He lifted his head, his eyes still half closed with sleep.

He blinked a few times, slowly waking up to find his wife quietly glowering at him. "What's wrong?" He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

She sighed at him. "You are extremely damn hot."

He smirked, resting on his elbow. "As are you M'lady...and I always thought that was a quality you were fond of."

She huffed, narrowing her eyes at him, continuing to glare at him and his smirk slowly faded, propping himself up as he became more awake.

"Not a flirting morning, then is it?"

She scrunched up her face. "No." She said shortly and then sighed as she looked back up at the ceiling.

His brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong, love?"

She pressed her lips together. "I feel like I'm living in a furnace." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "It is unbelievable how it is in here."

Robin glanced quickly up to the ceiling fan and felt the sheets lying at his waist. To him the fan kept the room nice and cool in the late spring weather but he wasn't about to say anything like that to his pregnant wife.

Now that his sleep-vision cleared he could even see the layer of sweat that sat on her bare skin and caused little strands of her dark hair to stick to her forehead, neck and shoulders.

He hesitantly reached out towards her to brush the strands away from her skin. Most of the times Regina allowed him to touch her but there were some days, especially in the mornings or after a long day where she nearly would slap his hand off for trying.

To his relief, she only let out a little sigh, closing her eyes for a moment as he lightly brushed her hair away.

"I heard all the warnings." She said with another little sigh, her eyes remaining closed. "How pregnancy was not a walk in the park by any means but I didn't think it'd be this bad."

"I'm sorry." He said in sympathy.

Her eyes cracked open a second later and she turned to look at him and let out another sigh, the corner of her mouth turning up. "I would say its your fault, and you are half to blame, but..." her lips pulled into a small smile, her hands resting over her small bump of a stomach.

"I will take all the misery in the world for the chance to have this baby. It's a miracle it's even happening - how could I possibly complain?"

His lips pulled into a smile. "You are a remarkable woman."

She raised her brow, pursing her lips. "Right now I just feel like a hot woman. A dreadfully hot woman." She groaned, closing her eyes again, her hands falling to her sides.

Robin pursed his lips in thought as he watched her and then quickly and quietly got up from the bed.

At the sudden shift of the bed, she cracked on eye open, following him suspiciously as he walked across the room. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. "You just stay there - I'll be back in a second."

She nodded and closed her eyes again, trying to concentrate on anything other than the heat.

Her lips twitched up as she heard Robin rifling through the small closet in the bathroom and then a few seconds later heard the faucet turn on.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and a small gasp escaped her throat, her hands flying to her belly.

She stared down at the bump with slightly widened eyes, holding her breath wondering if she had actually felt when she thought she felt.

The last couple of weeks she had been feeling the baby moving, or at least what all the pregnancy books told her was the baby moving, to her it just felt like gas.

What she had felt a second ago however was nothing like those fluttering movements - it was a kick. A soft, light one, but a definite pressure just beneath her belly button.

She waited a few seconds and then it happened again, a small kick, felt against her belly and the palm of her hand.

"Robin!" Her voice shot up and instantly the tap turned off and not a second later, Robin appeared in the doorway, alarmed.

He took one look at his wife staring down in shock, both hands over the bump that contained their child and immediately rushed to her side, looking over her in concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it hers just was. "Wait." She told him quietly, her lips twitching up in anticipation and his brow furrowed.

Almost thirty seconds passed of stillness and silence, Robin's gaze flickering inquisitively between his wife and her belly.

Then his breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening as he felt the slightest of movements underneath his palm. It would have been barely noticeable if he hadn't been paying such close attention but there was no denying what it was.

Smiles lit up both of their faces as they met each other's eyes. The first tangible movement of their miracle baby and they had both been there to experience it.

Robin removed his hand and leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to that spot on her belly. "Hello darling." He murmured against her skin, moving his hand just below where his head rested.

He waited another few seconds and sure enough there was another small poke against his cheek and he laughed happily.

He lifted his head to look at Regina and his heart stuttered at the sight of her. She was make-up less, sweaty and there were dark exhaustion lines under her eyes but the smile that lit up joy in her eyes made her...simply stunning.

With one hand still resting over her belly, he lifted himself up and moved towards her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

She made a noise of surprise in the back of her throat but then she smiled against his lips, her hand moving to his cheek, holding him to her mouth.

He inched closer, pressing them down into the mattress, deepening the kiss. Her fingers trailed up until they reached his hair and they tangled there.

Her back arched slightly as his hands moved in slow, continuous circles across her belly and they both let out a soft moan as she scratched her nails lightly against his scalp.

Suddenly she broke the kiss with a mouthful of giggles and he pulled down to stare at her in awe and in that moment he swore he fell in love with her all over again for the thousandth time.

She met his eyes, her own eyes dancing in amusement. "I think she liked that."

He smiled brightly, raising his brow. "She?"

They hadn't had confirmation of what the baby's gender was, in fact Regina's next appointment in less than a week would be when they found out.

She shrugged lightly. "Call it a feeling - I think this may be our girl."

He grinned back at her. "I've had the same feeling."

"Really?" She smiled. "It's usually just a mother thing - the one carrying the child and all."

"I don't know how to explain it." He shook his head, the smile still on his lips. "Every time I picture the baby, she's a girl. And it would be a nice change."

She bit her lip, nodding once. "Well we'll find out Saturday morning."

He hummed and leaned down to capture her lips in another sweet, short kiss. "I cannot wait." They smiled against each other's lips and shared another kiss before Robin settled down at her side, both of their hands covering her belly, enjoying the quiet moments of bonding with their unborn child as she occasionally poked at their hands.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes before the joy of the moment slowly dissipated as Regina felt the heat quickly creeping up her body again.

It had not gone away during their joyful celebration she had just been too delighted to notice - but now as the peace settled she was beginning to feel it again.

Robin's hands felt like burning coal against her skin and his body pressed against hers felt like she was sitting against a heater.

Her smile faded into a frown. "Robin?" She started calmly.

"Yes?" His voice rang against her ear.

"I love you, truly, but...please get off me."

Within a seconds his hands released her and he was pulling away looking down at her in slight concern.

She smiled at him slightly but he could see the irritation was slowly drifting back onto her face and there were now even beads of sweat dripping down the side of her face.

"Right." He rose from the bed and jogged back into the bathroom. The faucet turned on for a few seconds and then a moment later he was walking back out towards her, a damp washcloth in his hands.

The irritation faded from her eyes as she saw him approach and he sat down beside her, reaching out to pat her forehead with the damp cloth.

"Oh.." She let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes as the cool cloth pressed against her hot skin.

He continued to dab across her forehead, then down her cheeks, her neck, across her chest and slowly making his way down across her whole body.

"Robin of Locksley you are a saint." She breathed and he chuckled. She smiled as he paused momentarily to drop a small kiss to the tip of her bump and then continued with the cloth.

"I wouldn't quite go that far. I do have the whole thief thing behind me, after all. But I will take husband of the year."

She cracked open her eyes and found him smirking at her. "Continue this and we'll see."

"Anything for you, my love." He answered and she let out another contented sigh as he slowly trailed the cool cloth down her legs.

She smiled to herself, once again feeling the now familiar movement inside of her. "Your daughter and I thank you."

She didn't have to look at him to see the smile on his lips. "This is going to be slightly awkward if it turns out to be a boy."

"It won't be." She muttered, shaking her head and letting out a soft sigh. With her now cool skin, she actually felt comfortable enough to go back to sleep and she let the exhaustion tug at her.

"If you are certain then that is all I need." Robin said and her lips twitched slightly and soon her body relaxed as she slowly drifted off, her hand resting gently over her belly.

He glanced at the clock beside her bed and knew he could at least give her another hour of well needed rest before she needed to get ready for work.

He watched her, slowly moving his way back up her body, keeping the caresses with the cloth light and gentle, until he was sure she was asleep.

He placed the cloth near her hand over her belly to keep her cool as she slept and smiled at her relaxed form before slowly rising from the bed.

She let out a soft grunt and lifted her hand toward him. "Robin?" She was clearly half asleep but he took her hand.

"Regina?"

She smiled, nuzzling her face into the pillow as she breathed out, "I love you."

He gently leaned down, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "I love you." He echoed and she hummed before releasing his hand and returning it to her side and then surrendered to sleep.

* * *

That Saturday morning, Regina and Robin sat in Dr. Whale's office, eyes fixated on the monitor as Dr. Whale moved the sonogram scanner across her belly.

Every time they went, the fetus looked more and more like a human being and they both wore matching smiles as Dr. Whale pointed out the head and little arms and legs.

"Now," he turned to the expectant parents with a smile, "Shall we see if something is there...or not?"

They both nodded their agreement in unison. "We want to know." Regina answered for them.

"Okay." Dr. Whale nodded, turning back to the monitor, searching, "Let's see what we have here...ah." He stopped, smiling as he looked back at them.

"Congratulations...it's a little girl."

Grins split across both of their faces as Dr. Whale confirmed what they had already known. They turned to each other, knowing looks in their eyes and he leaned down to give her a sweet, celebratory kiss and then they looked back to the image of their daughter on the monitor.

A smile sat on Robin's lips for a couple seconds and then it slowly faded, his brow twitching inquisitively. "Forgive my asking...but how can you tell?"

Dr. Whale turned to him with a smirk, raising his brow and Regina shot him an incredulous look behind a look of vague amusement.

"Robin, dear, if you can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl we might have a problem."

"And a bit of a mystery as to how you managed to have three children." Dr. Whale muttered and both of them quickly turned to him with a slight glower. He raised his hands, leaning back in his chair. "Sorry."

Robin rolled his eyes before turning to Regina and narrowed his eyes sardonically at her. "I know the difference but it is not clear on that picture." He motioned his head to the monitor. "I can see her head just fine and the arms but anything else..."

Dr. Whale held back a chuckle, sucking in his lips for a moment before answering. "Well in the case of a girl, it's not so much what you can see but what you cannot." He used a gloved finger to point to the screen. "These are her two legs here and in-between..."

Robin cleared his throat loudly, his eyes widening. "Yes! I believe I understand now thank you..."

Regina bit her lip, chuckling softly as she placed her hand on his upper arm and squeezed gently. He gave her a tight smile and her smile widened.

"It was a perfectly reasonable question." Dr. Whale assured him though still smirking. "It is not always easy to see what exactly is on the sonogram."

"Thank you." Robin answered tightly and Dr. Whale nodded before turning back to the monitor.

"Well - everything checks out from here. I'll print out a few copies of these for you both and then we are done for today." Dr. Whale said, clicking a few times on the keyboard before turning to them with a smile. "Congratulations again."

"Thank you." They said together.

It took another minute for the copies to print and Regina cleaned her belly off from the gel and lowered her shirt. Dr. Whale gave them the copies and then left the room, leaving the couple by themselves.

They each had a copy of the sonogram and were staring down at it intently, memorizing every detail of their growing daughter.

Robin looked up after a minute with a smile but found Regina staring at the sonogram, her lips pressed together and brow furrowed, a hint of panic in her eyes.

"Regina?" He frowned and took a step closer to her. "What is it?"

His voice seemed to pull her out of her thoughts and she looked up with a "hm?" Then she shook her head with a slightly forced smile. "It's nothing."

He raised his brow silently and she sighed, looking back down at the sonogram, slowly shaking her head. "It's just...I'm...worried."

"About what?" He asked, pressing his brow together in concern as he came to sit in the empty space beside her.

"About being a good mother." She admitted quietly.

"What?" He looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about? Regina, you're a wonderful mother. There are three boys waiting outside that will attest to that."

She smiled slightly. "Yes - well...a girl is different."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

She sighed heavily. "Well, in case you haven't noticed the women in my family have not been the greatest of mothers...or the sanest of people."

He frowned deeply looking at her seriously. "Regina, please do not tell me you are comparing yourself to Zelena."

The corner of her lips twitched. "Zelena...no, not so much. I was thinking more of our mother...though Zelena is evidence enough of what kind of daughters are born."

Robin slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "So are you."

She pressed her lips together, raising her brow. "Yes, I am...and I was once as ruthless and...evil...as her..." She swallowed thickly. "And my mother..." She admitted quietly and a little reluctantly.

"And you've changed." He told her intently. "That is the difference between you and your sister and your mother. You saw the error of your ways, you saw what you were doing was wrong and you changed. Your mother is gone and from what you've told me was doing evil until the end of her days. Zelena is safely locked away because she is still doing evil. You..." He smiled at her warmly, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand reassuringly. "You are here, with a beautiful family who loves you, because you are not."

She smiled weakly for a moment before focusing her attention on the sonogram and the frown found its way to her lips again. "My mother always said she loved me and she was just doing what was best for me." Her thumb brushed over the small image of the baby's head. "I already love her so much and want to do what's best for her...what if I end up acting just like my mother?"

"Your mother was controlling and abusive, Regina. She wanted to do what she thought was best for you, not what was truly best for you. She was concerned with making herself happy, not making you happy."

Regina swallowed past the sudden thickness in her throat as the memories that suddenly rose to the forefront of her mind. Her life was now full of joy and love and she loved Robin more than words could say but the sting of Daniel's death and the misery she suffered being forced to marry Leopold would always be present in her heart.

"You are not your mother." Robin continued. "Your mother gave up her first born because she could never be what she wanted her to be. You took in three children who are not yours by blood but who you love all the same. Henry has been yours his entire life. My heart is warmed at how easily you took in Roland and how much he loves you. And Ian...Ian is proof enough of how good of a mother you are. You could have easily refused to have anything to do with him but you accepted him as your son as soon as he was born because that's who you are. You are a loving mother, Regina, and that is not going to change for her." He pressed their joined hands against the swell of her belly.

A smile began to twitch at her lips and he could slowly start to feel her shoulders relax against him.

He looked down at her with a smile. "Now, let me see that beautiful smile of yours."

Her smile tugged just a little wider until the sight of his dimpled cheeks and bright, warm blue eyes got to her and a wide smile broke across her lips.

"There we are. That's what I like to see." He shook his head softly. "Don't you worry, Regina - I know you will be fine."

She simply continued to smile at him for a few seconds in silence before she let the sonogram drop on her lap and used her free hand to cup his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss.

Her smile widened against his mouth as she felt a few tiny kicks from inside. It was a ridiculous thought, as she was just stretching her little legs, but she took it is a tiny reassurance of Robin's words.

The little life within her was all hers. She didn't have to share her with anyone besides Robin, which she was more than glad to.

She still had her doubts and fears, the shadow of Cora is something that would always haunt her, but she also knew Robin was right. She was a great mother to the boys and she would be to their daughter too.

She would do anything to protect her daughter but also see to it that she was always happy - that she lived her life according to her own choices.

She was not Cora and never would be.

"Is she moving again?" Robin asked as he broke the kiss moments later, looking down at her belly.

Regina smiled, nodding, moving his hand to where she felt the strongest movements.

Through the material of Regina's blouse the movements were harder to detect but Robin grinned brightly at the light flutterings against his palm.

"Hello princess." He cooed happily. "I do so love that I can you that now." He rubbed his hand in a small circle. "My little girl." He shook his head slightly in awestruck wonder, then turning back to Regina who was watching him in adoration.

She met his eyes and her grin soon matched his. "Our daughter." He whispered.

"Our miracle." She answered, her voice just as soft.

Their smiles widened and they shared another quick, loving kiss.

Then Robin rose from the chair and offered her his hand, that smile still plastered on his lips. "The boys are probably wondering what's taking so long."

Regina chuckled, slipping her hand into his and rising to her feet. She straightened out her blouse to snugly cover the swell of her bump and then grabbed his hand again. "Yes and Henry won't be too pleased with us leaving him to watch Ian for more than ten minutes."

"Ah, Ian's a good lad." He protested.

Regina hummed lowly. "If we are around, yes...Henry tells me he's not too well behaved around just his brothers."

Robin pulled in his lips, suppressing a bout of laughter and then nodded. "Then perhaps you are right, we should get out there and rescue him." He didn't stop the laughter this time, shaking his head.

"Besides, I am sure he'll forget all about the misadventure in babysitting once we tell him of his little sister."

Regina's face brightened at the thought and she nodded, squeezing his hand as they started walking towards the door. "You are right about that - they will be thrilled." She bit her lip, looking up at him with slightly raised brows. "And Robin, dear?"

Robin looked down at her, narrowing her eyes curiously. Her voice had taken on that sickly sweet tone he knew too well and he feared what she was about to say.

"If Roland asks how we know it's a girl - I think we can skip the explanation this time."

His eyes narrowed further. "That is not funny."

She let out a few low laughs as she replied. "I disagree - it is very funny."

"It was a perfectly honest question - Dr. Whale said so."

She hummed again. "Yes, well, he was just humoring you."

His lips parted slightly and she grinned at him.

He huffed in mild annoyance but the beginnings of a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Pardon me for not being fully aware of the anatomy of an unborn child."

He shook his head as she continued to smile at him knowingly and then sighed. "Let's just go, yeah? And if Roland asks..." He gave her a pointed look. "We know because of magic."

She nodded in agreement, stifling another laugh. She opened the door and led the way out into the hallway to tell their boys the exciting news.


End file.
